


Just...Come Back Alive, Okay?

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in a while, so this is a little rusty. But it's Dad!Barba.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just...Come Back Alive, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so this is a little rusty. But it's Dad!Barba.

Whoever said the Terrible Twos were the worst had clearly killed their child before they turned three. Three was much worse than two. Three became the number of hours Rafael spent preparing the little one for bed. Three was the number of times Olivia had to wash marker off the wall each week. Three was how many baths Noah needed to take each day. Three was the number of bottles of scotch and wine Olivia and Rafael finished each week. Three was the number of minutes Olivia and Rafael had together before Noah had crawled out of his toddler bed, stood at the gate in his door, and wailed like he had been left alone to die.

“Noah, go to sleep,” Rafael said.

“Rafael, ignore him. He needs to learn,” said Olivia, putting a hand on his knee.

They sat there, enduring the screams and trying to watch the 11 o’clock news. They didn’t notice things had gotten unusually quiet until the local sports coverage was on. Olivia turned around to look at Noah’s door when she saw the gate was lying on the ground. She jumped up and hurried to find her son. Rafael was right on her heels. They found him sitting on the floor of his room, completely naked, and trying to maneuver one of his books.

“I’ve got this, Liv. You go get ready for bed and I’ll be right there.”

“Just come back alive, okay Raf?” Olivia was only half kidding, but with a three-year-old, she couldn’t be too sure.

“I’ve handled death threats, I think I can handle a toddler,” he said with his signature smirk.

After a half hour or so, Olivia wandered back to Noah’s room. Rafael should have gotten through the book twice. He should have been waiting for her in bed. She looked in Noah’s room at found Rafael laying in the toddler bed with Noah. Both small men were fast asleep and fully clothed. She went over and kissed each one’s forehead and went back to her room, but not before snapping a few pictures and sending them to her squad. They would all love how Rafael could fit comfortably in the child-sized bed.


End file.
